


i see dead people

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Fluff, Humor, half of them Do Not Like It, horror movies!, minbin accidentally being cute, save hyunjin lmao, seungmin is a baby, they have a horror movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Minho leaned over to Chan and whispered into the elder's ear, "I wonder how they'd react if they knew that two of us actually can see dead people."~~31 Days of Halloween: Day 11
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	i see dead people

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: horror movie marathon
> 
> hope you like this!

Maybe it was a bad idea to watch horror movies with everyone since Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Changbin were all babies that couldn't handle anything even remotely scary, but despite their screams everyone else was having a good time. Jisung and Jeongin were in the middle of picking the next movie, and Felix was practically begging them to choose something not-so-scary.

Chan and Minho were calmly watching the movie (The Sixth Sense). Hyunjin and Seungmin were both staring wide-eyed at the screen as they clutched each other, and Changbin had his face buried in Minho's shoulder (he'd somehow ended up sitting between Minho's legs). 

"Ooh, what if we watch Hocus Pocus?" Jeongin asked, holding up the movie. "It's not scary at all!" 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE SIXTH SENSE!" Hyunjin cried out. "BUT THE DEAD PEOPLE ARE SCARY!" 

Minho leaned over to Chan and whispered into the elder's ear, "I wonder how they'd react if they knew that two of us actually can see dead people." 

"Technically I'm dead myself. Besides, you don't even deal with souls. When was the last time you were summoned?" Chan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Minho glared at him, keeping his mouth shut. 

"Thought so." Chan said, grinning. 

* * *

At about 3 AM, Jisung turned on a Twilight Zone episode and smirked as Hyunjin's face paled. As the narrator started to talk, Hyunjin tackled Jisung, screeching about how he was going to murder Jisung for torturing him. After a few minutes of that, the two finally sat up and Hyunjin laid his head on Jisung's legs. 

Seungmin attached himself to Chan's side like a leech, and the eldest smiled as he pulled Seungmin closer. Jeongin let himself be hugged by Felix, who was watching the show with wide eyes. After it ended, they all agreed that it was probably time to head to bed. 

They shut off the TV, and Chan carried Seungmin (who was already asleep) upstairs. 

Minho grabbed Changbin's hand and pulled him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Changbin was going to protest, but Minho gave him a look that made him shut up and climb into the bed with the demon. Feeling braver than usual, Changbin wrapped his arms around Minho and rested his head against the demon's shoulder. 

"Night..." He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

He heard Minho laugh, before he replied, "Goodnight." 

* * *

Jeongin hurried upstairs as well, leaving Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung. The three went upstairs after a few seconds, and Jisung stopped them in the hallway. "Sleep with me." He said, motioning towards his bedroom. 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, but Felix smiled and grabbed Hyunjin's hand, tugging him after Jisung. The three of them settled into Jisung's bed (which took some time since the bed wasn't made to fit three people). Felix was in the middle with Hyunjin on his left and Jisung on his right. Both of them had an arm draped over Felix, and the warlock couldn't help but notice the way that they laced their fingers together. 

He smiled as he closed his eyes, knowing that he could and would use that against them. 

* * *

A little while after Seungmin had been placed into his bed to sleep, he woke up with a start. He took in a few deep breaths, glancing around the room with an anxious expression. It wasn't very often that he had nightmares, but watching scary movies probably didn't help. 

He turned on his lamp and slowly stood up. It was about 4 AM and he felt bad for wanting to bother anyone, but he wanted to sleep with someone else. He wrapped his blanket around himself and walked into the hallway. Jisung's door was open and he could see Hyunjin and Felix with the dragon, so that wasn't a good option. Jeongin was probably sleeping alone, but Seungmin knew that the selkie didn't like being woken up, so he wanted to be respectful. 

Minho and Changbin were sleeping together (he could just guess), which left Chan. Seungmin winced as he thought of waking Chan up (since the elder hardly got sleep in the first place), but he knew that Chan would simply smile and tell him that it was okay if he tried to apologize anyways. 

So he walked to the end of the hallway and opened Chan's door, poking his head into the room. It was dark, but Seungmin could make out Chan's form, sitting up in his bed with a book open. Chan glanced at Seungmin, and turned on his bedside lamp. "Hey, Minnie. What's up?" 

Seungmin frowned. "Why were you reading in the dark?" Then he shook his head. "Nevermind. I couldn't sleep." 

Chan grinned and said, "Come here." 

Seungmin obeyed, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Chan's bed and let himself be pulled onto it and into Chan's side. As the elder wrapped his arms around Seungmin, the boy closed his eyes. After a few seconds his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Chan settled down as well, deciding that it was a good time for him to sleep as well. 

* * *

The next morning, Jeongin somehow found out that Seungmin had had a nightmare. He cornered the werewolf and said, "My room was closer. Why didn't you wake me up?" 

Seungmin rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Because you don't like it when someone wakes you up. I didn't want to be a bother." 

Jeongin smacked his arm, glaring at him. "You're not a bother! Maybe I would have been annoyed, but I'd rather you come to me than not! Or at least, I don't want you to think that I would have been mad at you or anything!" The selkie threw his hands up and sighed. 

"Sorry." Seungmin said with a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind for next time." 

"You better." Jeongin said with a glare. 

* * *

Across the room, Felix was eyeing Hyunjin and Jisung with a knowing smile. The two were awkwardly avoiding each other, and Felix had the privilege of knowing why. Obviously the awkwardness wouldn't last for very long, but it was funny to see it while it did. 

When Changbin asked what was making them act so weird, Felix grinned even wider and whispered into his fellow warlock's ear. Changbin smirked, no doubt planning on telling Minho or even Chan later. Secrets never last very long in their household. 

Or do they?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this very quickly so i apologize if it's not the best! i didn't have time to work on this yesterday so it was all written today!


End file.
